Bowser Land
Bowser Land is the final board set in Mario Land in the game Mario Party 2 that is unlocked after the five other boards have been played. It is an amusement park that was built in Bowser's image, with portraits of Bowser from all the other boards set up. Unlike the other boards of Mario Party 2, players wear their normal attire. The board differs from all previous boards in the game; the rules have changed. Summary The Happening Spaces on this board have a variety of effects. Landing on a Happening Space near a red pipe forces the player to enter it and reappear on another part of the board. The Happening Spaces near the metallic Blooper ride forces players to go on the "ride", where they are caught in a loop unless they can land on another Happening Space. The banks here work differently too. Instead of Koopa Banks, Bowser Banks appear. The Baby Bowser Banker will loan out five coins to players that pass the Bank Space. Players that land on the Bank Space must pay back the loan in full. If the player does not have any coins at all, but has a star, the Koopa Kid will take the star. Also, at the top-right part of the board, there is an Item Shop run by the Baby Bowser Shopkeeper, who sells item to the players who pass by whether they want it or not. The main attraction in Bowser Land is the Bowser Parade that occurs every five turns. Anyone caught in the parade's path is pushed back to start, dropping two coins per space along the way. Players who pass by the parade planning offices can change the direction of the parade for five coins. If no one is in the parade's path, it will not occur. The Item Minigame on this board is Bowser Slots. The player must match up the items they want, and they will get it if they prevail. The Duel minigame is Rock, Paper, Mario. Ending At the end of the game, a red Koopa Troopa comes by and alerts the players that the villain of the board, Bowser, has changed his location, and they must act now if they want to defeat him. A cut-scene then shows a green Koopa Troopa wandering around the outskirts of Bowser Land, wondering where Bowser went. Bowser appears right behind the Koopa, about to do him harm, but the winner of the game then comes to confront him. Bowser attacks them with his fire breath, which they dodge easily. Bowser then dares the winner to throw him by the tail. Just as they grab his tail, Bowser uses his magic to turn into metal, making the winner unable to throw him. The winner then wallows in failure, when Toad and the other players come to help. Toad gives the winner a Star that powers him/her up. Metal Bowser dares the winner to try to throw him again, which he/she does, and this time he/she successfully sends him flying around the world. Bowser crash lands behind the winner, his metal form shattered to pieces. The winner is then congratulated by Toad, the Koopa Troopa, and the Star. Category:Boards Category:Mario Party 2 Boards Category:Mario Party 2